thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Entertainment, Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, Miramax Home Entertainment and Dimension Home Entertainment. 1970s-Early 1980s File:BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_0.jpg|The Walt Disney Home Video warning screen on a black background. Warning: On a dark screen, we see the yellow words: NOTICE: "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare, as it appears at the beginning of some Disney Super 8mm digests from the late 1970s and early 1980s. Scare Factor: None. 1980-1983 BVWD For Sale Only Not Intended For Rental Screen.png BVWD For Rental Only Not For Sale Screen.png BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_1a.png|The Walt Disney Home Video warning screen with the "Title 17" detail on a blue background. BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_1b.png For Sale Only Screen: On a blue background, we see the yellow colored details "FOR SALE ONLY - NOT INTENDED FOR RENTAL". On Canadian releases, the word "RENTAL PROHIBITED" in place of "NOT INTENDED FOR RENTAL". For Rental Only Screen: On a blue background, we see the yellow colored details "FOR RENTAL ONLY - NOT FOR SALE". Below that, the white details says "PROPERTY OF WALT DISNEY TELECOMMUNICATIONS AND NON-THEATRICAL COMPANY". On Canadian releases, the word "SALE PROHIBITED" in place of "NOT FOR SALE". Warning: On a blue background, we see a black box with the letters "FBI" and the FBI logo below that on the left side of the screen. Above and to the right is the word "WARNING" in yellow, and below that is the white warning text (shown above). The screen fades to a blue screen with the yellow text (in Times New Roman font): Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. Variants: *The order of the screens is reversed on some videos. *Canadian copies replace the FBI screen, with a third screen similar to the second, except in a Helvetica font. This variation is put before the standard warning text: Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, which all these FBI warnings are famous for. Availability: Appears on releases from Walt Disney Home Video (Neon Mickey), Buena Vista Home Video, and Muppet Home Video, such as Pete's Dragon (1977), The Black Hole (1979), Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959), Polyanna (1960), The Love Bug (1968/1969), Hey, Cinderella! (1969), Tron (1982), Fun and Fancy Free (1947) and others. Scare Factor: None. 1983-1984 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 2.jpg Warning: On a poppy red background, we see a black box with the letters "FBI" and the FBI logo below that. To the right of it is a white box with the text (shown above). It looks similar to the Warner Home Video FBI warning (except the word "WARNING" is black), except the background is red (kind of looks like the Republic Pictures Home Video and Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment FBI warnings). Then the screen fades to the same blue "Licensed" screen mentioned above. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Seen on releases from Walt Disney Home Video (Neon Mickey '''label), '''Buena Vista Home Video, and Muppet Home Video from 1983-1984 (excluding Canadian copies), such as Kidnapped (1960), Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977/1978), Condorman (1981) Tex (1982), later printings of Tron (1982), and Never Cry Wolf (1983). Scare Factor: None. 1984-1991 These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video (including Neon Mickey, The Classics from Walt Disney, and Walt-Disney Mini-Classics), Buena Vista Home Video, Touchstone Home Video and Hollywood Pictures Home Video. 1984-1991 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a1.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b1.PNG The FBI warning screen has the details from 1984... especially the red text of all caps in Peignot font on the right and the FBI icon on the left. The prototype variant, which has "$1,000 fine and/or imprisonment up to one year" detail and was taken from Splash (1984) and Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983). Now the FBI warning screen is the same as the prototype variant except the details, which was especially the "$250,000 fine" detail. The next logo is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details... especially those are all caps white-colored text in Peignot font by the center alignment on a red background. Another version of "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 has the shadow part. As seen on some 1980s-Early 1990s Disney VHS tapes, Betamax tapes and laserdiscs, such as Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), Splash (1984), The Black Cauldron (1985), My Science Project (1985), The Color of Money (1986), Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986), Ernest Goes to Camp (1987), Three Men and a Baby (1987), Ernest Saves Christmas (1988), Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988), Cinderella (1950), Bambi (1942), Lady and the Tramp (1955), Gross Anatomy (1989), Three Fugitives (1989), The Little Mermaid (1989), Turner and Hooch (1989), Arachnophobia (1990), Ernest Goes to Jail (1990), Mr. Destiny (1990), Three Men and a Little Lady (1990), The Rescuers Down Under (1990), Peter Pan (1953), The Jungle Book (1967), Taking Care of Business (1990) and others. 1984-1991 (Serif Version) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b2.png The FBI warning screen and the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 are the same but those details are all text in Serif font. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some releases from Disney. 1984-1991 (Different Version) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a3.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b3.jpg The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 FBI warning screen, but the word "WARNING" was red-colored text in Peignot font. And those details are black-colored text in Peignot font. The FBI icon, however, is still red. The "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 are the same. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some releases from Disney. 1984-1991 (Educational Variant) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a4.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b4.png The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 FBI warning screen, but on the blue-red background, the word "WARNING" and those details are all caps and white-colored text in sans-serif font. The FBI icon, however, is still red. The "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details are different, especially from Walt Disney Educational Productions, because those details are all caps and white-colored text in sans-serif font. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some educational releases from Disney. 1984-1991 (Canadian Variant) BVWD Duplication Screen 1.jpg BVWD Duplication Screen 2.jpg For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in Peignot font by the center alignment on a red background. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, from some Canadian releases from Walt Disney Home Video (including Neon Mickey, The Classics from Walt Disney, and Walt Disney Mini-Classics), Buena Vista Home Video, Touchstone Home Video and Hollywood Pictures Home Video. 1986-1987 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 4a.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 4b.png This FBI warning screen has the details, which are white text of all caps in sans-serif font on the right, inside of the white squared along with the FBI icon on the left,,, all on a red background. The next logo is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details... especially those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a red background. For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in a Helvetica font by the center alignment on a red background. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax Tapes and laserdiscs, such as Sleeping Beauty (1959), Disney's Sing Along Songs volumes from 1986-1987, and some volumes of Walt Disney Cartoon Classics. 1991-2000 These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video (including Walt Disney Classics and Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection), Buena Vista Home Video, Jim Henson Video, Touchstone Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, and Dimension Home Video. 1991-1997 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a1.jpg|This is the VCI warning from 1987. BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a1.PNG BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b1.PNG BVWD Duplication Screen 3.png The warning for Buena Vista Home Video, Walt Disney Home Video, Touchstone Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, Dimension Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video and Jim Henson Video is the same as the [[United/VCI Warning Screen|'Video Communications Inc'.]] warning screen from 1987. The next screen is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details, especially those are all caps white-colored text in a sans-serif font by the center alignment on the same green background. Now the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details but in a different way, but the FBI warning is the same as the [[United/VCI Warning Screen|'Video Communications Inc'.]] warning screen. For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. As seen on some 1990s Disney VHS tapes and laserdiscs, and sometimes DVDs, such as Beauty and the Beast (1991), Aladdin (1992), Captain Ron (1992), The Mighty Ducks (1992), The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), Cool Runnings (1993), Super Mario Bros. (1993), Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1992), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994), Muppet Classic Theater (1994), 101 Dalmatians ''(1961), ''Blank Check (1994), The Fox and the Hound (1981), The Rescuers (1977), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Crow (1994), Pulp Fiction (1994), Angels in the Outfield (1994), The Lion King (1994), The Prophecy (1995), Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995), Operation Dumbo Drop (1995), While You Were Sleeping (1995), A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995), Clerks (1994), Pocahontas (1995), The Return of Jafar (1994), Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994), Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Crow: City of Angels (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Pinnochio (1940), Fun and Fancy Free (1947), A Goofy Movie (1995), Toy Story (1995), Spy Hard (1996), Scream (1996) and others. A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes. 1997-2000 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a2.jpg|This is the DiC warning screen from 1997. BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b2.png|This is the prototype DiC warning screen from 1997. BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b5.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b3.png BVWD Duplication Screen 4.png The warning screen is the same as the prototype version of the DiC Home Entertainment warning screen. For Canadian releases on VHS, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. On laserdiscs and DVDs, it shows the FBI warning screen details, and other details, which say "This Laserdisc/DVD is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" and "Duplication in Whole or in Part". Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. Seen on some Disney VHS cassettes, laserdiscs and DVDs, such as How the Toys Saved Christmas (1997), George of the Jungle (1997), Chasing Amy (1997), Hercules (1997), Mimic (1997), G. I. Jane (1997), Jackie Brown (1997), Scream 2 (1997), Phantoms (1998), Halloween: H20 (1998), Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998), Senseless (1998), Mulan (1998), Armageddon (1998), Con Air (1997), I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998), The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998), Melody Time (1948), The Parent Trap (1998), The Prophecy II (1998), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Sixth Sense (1999), Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999), Tarzan (1999), Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999), An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000), A Bug's Life (1998), Mighty Joe Young (1998), Inspector Gadget (1999), The Prophecy 3 (2000) and others. A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes. 2000-present These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video/Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Video/Touchstone Home Entertainment, Hollywood Pictures Home Video/Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, Miramax Home Entertainment,' Marvel Studios' and Dimension Home Video. 2000-2005 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6a.JPG|This is the First Look/Overseas Filmgroup warning from 1999. BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6b2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6b3.jpg The FBI warning screen is the same as the First Look/Overseas Filmgroup warning screen from 1999. The next logo is the details which both says "This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" and "Duplication in Whole or in Part". All details are most lowecase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a same navy blue background. In 2003, after the FBI warning screen is shown, the next part has lot more details than the previous details from 2000. As seen on some Disney VHS cassettes and DVDs from 2000 to 2005, such as Toy Story 2 (1999), Bicentennial Man (1999), Scream 3 (2000), The Emperor's New Groove (2000), Alice in Cartoonland: The Original Alice Comedies by Walt Disney (DVD, 2000, Walt Disney Home Video and Inkwell Images), The Others (2001), Monsters, Inc. (2001), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001), Scary Movie (2000), Total Recall 2070: Machine Dreams (2000), '''''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000), ''Hellraiser: Inferno (2000), Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins ''(2000), ''Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), Spy Kids (2001), Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002), They (2002), Halloween: Resurrection (2002), Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002), Reign of Fire (2002), The Kid (2000), Scary Movie 2 (2001), Highlander: Endgame (2000), Treasure Planet (2002), Finding Nemo (2003), My Boss's Daughter (2003), 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002), Gangs of New York (2002), Stitch!: The Movie ''(2003), ''Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003), Scary Movie 3 (2003), Spy Kids 3D: Game Over (2003), Pokémon 4Ever (2002), Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002), Pokémon Heroes (2003), Freaky Friday (2003), Kill Bill: Volume 2 (2004), Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004), Jersey Girl (2004), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004), and others. A Spanish-translated variant is used in Spanish-language tapes and DVDs. 2005-2013 BVWD FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen.jpg The first part shows the same as the details from 2003, which are mostly lowercase letters by white-colored text in a sans-serif font by the center alignment on a navy blue background. Next, it shows the '''FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal, along with those details which are mostly lowecase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment. Seen on Disney VHS tapes, DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as Cursed (2005), The Pacifier (2005), Kronk's New Groove (2006), Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch (2005), Leroy & Stitch ''(2006), ''Hellraiser: Deader (2005), Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005), The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3D (2005), Home on the Range (2004), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Renaissance (2006), Pirates of the Carribbean: At World's End (2007), Alice in Cartoonland by Walt Disney: 35 mm Collector's Set (DVD, 2007, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and Kit Parker Films), The Game Plan (2007), Flightplan (2005), The Wild (2006), Step Up (2006), Step Up 2: The Streets (2008), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Step Up 3D (2010), Toy Story 3 (2010), Bolt (2008), Ratatouille (2007), Wall-E (2008), High School Musical (2006), High School Musical 2 (2007), High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), Up (2009), G-Force (2009), Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009), Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011), Brave (2012), Frankenweenie (2012), The Incredibles (2004), Cars (2006), Cars 2 (2011), Wreck-It Ralph ''(2012), ''The Avengers (2012), Monsters University ''(2013) and others. 2013-present The first part shows the same as the details from 2003, which are most lowecase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a navy blue background. Next, it shows the black background with serif font. And after that, it shows the '''FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal' and the U.S. Homeland Security Investigations badge along with those details which are most lowecase letters by white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment. Seen on Disney DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as Iron Man 3 (2013), Planes (2013), The Lone Ranger (2013), and others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1983 - 1990 Warning: We fade in to see a white warning text in Souvenir font on a dark blue background and we fade out. Variant: There is an early version where the text in a Helvetica font. Availability: As seen on VHS tapes from 1983 to 1990, including Benji the Hunted and Chip 'n' Dale. 1990 - 2005 Warning: On a dark blue background is a white message in Helvetica reading: THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY. Variants: *The font can change to Different types of Helvetica Condensed throughout the years. *On timecoded and demo tapes the text below is replaced by THIS PREVIEW CASSETTE REMAINS THE PROPERTY OF BVHE. NOT FOR SALE OR RENTAL". FX/SFX: None. Availability: As seen on VHS tapes released by Buena Vista Home Video/Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Walt Disney Home Video/Disney Videos/Walt Disney Home Entertainment from 1990 to 2005, such as The Haunted Mansion, and Toy Story. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Disney Warning Screens Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:The Walt Disney Company